wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The New Guardians
Thanks for whoever made the Inspiration Box, it gave me ideas! Also, I'm working on the title. You can add a prophecy for this! Prologue: Twenty Years Ago The MudWing shrugged. "But...I don't want to, Queen Mohave!" The SandWing looked at him and broke the silence of dragon murmurs. "You have to, Muddy." Muddy whimpered and turned away to meet his new, but mean siblings. "I'm sorry that I can't help you. I don't think we can fix it." "In a way, it's okay," he looked back at Mohave and stepped forward. "Hi, Muddy," squeaked the lead of siblings, Amber. Of course, she was the meanest of all. The MudWing grabbed a bucket from behind and dumped it on Muddy's head. "Oh, sorry," she teased. "Ehhh...I like water..." Muddy licked the water slithering down on his head and body, and shook his wings. "Except my wings don't like it." Amber looked away and said, "Let's go, boys!" The group of other MudWings walked away with her and Muddy remembered the voice of Queen Mohave. I'' don't think we can fix it...I don't think we can fix it...I don't think we can fix it... He huffed. Looking at the steel wall, Mohave suddenly came in Muddy's way. "Get through it. I think it can be better if we just don't rush." "I know already," Muddy sighed. He walked away peacefully and his ears twitched as he noticed a vent. "Aha! I know." He whispered as he sneaked in. He attached the vent back on and squeezed through the tunnel, sniffing the metal smell of blood. The smell made him cough since there was not a lot of air. Sadly, he died and failed to escape from his siblings, just like other dragonets laying on the ground. Part One: Flurry and Glaring Sitting Around Chapter One: Currently... Flurry snorted. "I like that joke." "Me too!" smiled Glaring. "But I gotta go." "Why?" Flurry whimpered. "Because I'm going to train my animus powers." "YOU HAVE ANIMUS POWERS?" Flurry was in shock. He then laughed. "I get it, you do." "NO I'M NOT KIDDING!" replied Glaring. She played with her frills and walked straight out of the house. Flurry blinked. He couldn't believe that no one wanted to play with him. He sighed and looked at the window outside, fresh with sunset. "Guess I'm on my own!" he said. "Lus playh hiwd anh seecc!" Flurry imitated the little dragonet he made from N A T U R E. Back at Glaring's, she looked worried and panted. "Oh, finally, a break from Flurry." When there was a knock on the door. "GLARING?" It was Flurry's voice. "NO THANK YOU, GOODBYE!" she screamed back. Peacefully, Glaring stuck a 'tape and non-tape, only from nature' onto the door. The RainWing sit back and ate dragonfruit. "I wonder why they call this dragon fruit," she said, munching on the pink fruit. She kept on munching for a moment and then broke the silence. "Maybe because--" Flurry knocked again. "LET ME IN OR I WILL FREEZE THE DOOR AND YOU CAN'T GO OUT!" he screamed. Glaring sighed. She opened the door to the dark room and Flurry stepped in. "Thank god, thank you," he said. The IceWing looked at the wood ceiling. "Why is this place...so cheap?" "Because...it's a long story..." "Just tell me," Flurry tilted his head. "Fineeee..." groaned Glaring. Chapter Two: Flashback Glaring was playing in her place. A RainWing broke into the house, the color gold. "Oh, look," her tongue slithered in and out. "A nice, peaceful family." Venom spit from her fangs and destroyed the house. "Watch out, Mommy! Daddy!" squeaked Glaring. "Oh, honey," said Dad. "Go outside in the cabin." "And here's some money. We'll fight." They started shooting venom back as Glaring quickly ran to the cabin outside. The parents failed and died. Looking at the window, Glaring had tears falling onto her claws. '''BACK TO NOW' "That is sad," said Flurry. "It was because they had less money because they had--what was that?" "I don't know," Glaring turned around. "Oh my god! MudWings!" "Help us, help us," the MudWings outside chanted poorly. "ANY MUDWING AROUND HERE, HELP US! OUR BIGWINGS DIED!" Flurry snorted. "I get it." Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)